Amo a mi hermano Nc17
by Sylvers Jusace
Summary: Hermanos... una palabra que llegué a odiar con toda mi alma... algo que me impide demostrarte lo que siento por ti... algo que convierte mis sentimientos en un pecado... aún así... ¿Te apetece probar la fruta prohibida?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes del fic no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la serie One Piece de Eichiro Oda

* * *

><p>Amo a mi hermano Capitulo 1<p>

Volvía a tener ese sueño otra vez. Siempre era el mismo sueño, y ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que lo había tenido. En él tenía a su adorado hermano pequeño debajo de él, con las manos al lado de su cara y lo miraba fijamente con esos ojos negros donde el pecoso siempre acababa perdido sin remedio alguno. Entonces, de los suaves labios del pequeño surgía un nombre que daba comienzo a todo lo restante:  
>- Ace…<br>Entonces el nombrado perdía el control de si mismo, se lanzaba sobre su hermano buscando sus dulces labios, intentando hacerlos suyos, lamiéndolos, invadiendo la boca de su hermano y enredando sus lenguas.  
>Al mismo tiempo, el mayor recorría con sus manos el pecho del pequeño, sintiendo el calor y la suave piel, a la vez que notaba el pulso acelerado de su hermano al cual se le unían sus propios latidos. Inevitablemente también notaba como algo crecía en la zona sur de su propio cuerpo.<br>Cuando dejaba la boca del menor atacaba su cuello, paseando libremente su lengua con total libertad, y dando pequeños mordisquitos. El pequeño no podía hacer nada por impedirlo y tampoco daba señales de querer hacerlo, de su boca escapaban ligeros gemidos y su cara estaba toda sonrosada, al mismo tiempo notaba como se ponía igual que su hermano mayor.  
>Cuando este sabía como estaba su hermano menor, deslizó las manos a través del pecho desnudo y las fue bajando hasta el pantalón, donde poco a poco fue desabrochándolos y bajándolos lentamente. Después, con dedos hábiles liberó el miembro del pequeño y empezó a depositar pequeños besos en la punta, incrementando la intensidad hasta que finalmente su boca hacia con "eso" lo que quería.<br>La respiración del pequeño era pesada y agitada, sus gemidos aumentaban de volumen y que se oían por toda la habitación envolviéndolos por completo, hasta que llegó a un delicioso orgasmo en la boca del mayor. Cuando noto el suave líquido, se separó y miró a su hermano: la visión del menor, su adorado hermano menor, respirando descompasadamente, su cara sonrojada, sus labios entreabiertos, jadeando, y esos ojos negros azabache mirándolo hacían que el mayor se excitara aún más de lo que ya estaba. Este cogió las piernas del pequeño y las separó lentamente enroscándoselas en la cintura y beso en los labios a la persona que más le importaba:  
>- Luffy… esto…<br>- No digas nada – cortó el nombrado – solo sigue  
>Eso fue demasiado para el mayor, se agacho besando con pasión la boca de su hermano mientras se preparaba para meterse en el, y justo cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo….<p>

* * *

><p>- ¡Ace! ¡Ace! Despierta, el desayuno está listo ¡Hay bacon!<br>Ace abrió los ojos lentamente para mirar a un juguetón Luffy saltando en su cama.  
>- Ya….Luffy… para de saltar…. estoy despierto….- Ace trató de levantarse para hacer que Luffy dejara de saltar pero se detuvo al ver como estaba: su "amigo" estaba mas despierto que él mismo – Anda Luffy déjame vestirme y sal fuera a la cocina, ahora voy yo – Ace se giró intentando no mirar a su hermano y que este viera lo sonrojado que estaba.<br>- ¡A desayunar! ¡Comidaaaaaaaaaa! – Luffy salió por la puerta, pero volviéndose a asomar le replicó – no tardes – y se fue.  
>Ace negó con la cabeza, Luffy nunca cambiaría, aunque a él ya le gustaba así. Cuando Luffy desapareció, se levantó cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella resoplando, ¿como podía ser que ese sueño lo atacara con más frecuencia? Y lo más increíble ¿Cómo era posible que esos sueños lo pusieran en ese estado? Menos mal que no compartía habitación con Luffy (decidió dormir separados cuando se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia él), sino ya haría tiempo que hubiese hecho alguna locura con su hermanito. La idea de tenerlo cerca, profundamente dormido con esa cara tan inocente y la santa manía de dormir con esos pijamas tan finos y que los botones que se sueltan con vida propia…. Una punzada de placer le recordó el estado en que estaba y, enfadado consigo mismo se metió la mano dentro del pantalón y empezó a desahogarse pensando en Luffy y en el sueño.<br>Una vez acabó y se arreglo, decidió ir a la cocina a desayunar, bastante cabreado estaría Luffy, y efectivamente, se encontró a un Luffy mirando su plato de bacon con huevos y carne con unos ojos de lobo voraz contenido que daban miedo. A su lado estaba Dadan, esperando pacientemente como siempre.  
>- Buenos días – dijo Ace entrando.<br>- Buenos días – respondió Dadan amablemente por raro que pareciera en ella  
>- ¡Ya era hora! ¡Si que has tardado! ¡A desayunar!<br>Ace vió la cara de ilusión de su hermanito y decidió quedarse de pie sonriendo, le encantaba chinchar a su Luffy. Este lo miró con lagrimillas en los ojos.  
>- Venga Ace no me hagas esto…. quiero comer… comer….comer…. – recriminó hinchando los mofletes<br>- Por favor Ace no hagas sufrir más a Luffy….  
>El mayor se hecho a reír y, revolviéndole el pelo a su hermanito (excusa perfecta para acariciar su pelo) se sentó en la mesa.<br>- ¡Itadakimasu! – gritó Luffy lleno de júbilo.  
>- ¡Itadakimasu!<br>Luffy empezó antes que nadie a devorar su plato mientras Ace lo iba mirando de vez en cuando sin que este ni Dadan se dieran cuenta. Estaba mono hasta cuando comía, con esa cara de felicidad tan característica de él, esas manos tan pequeñas, su delgado cuerpo….¿Eh? ¿Otra vez le había dado por ponerse ese chaleco rojo con pocos botones y que dejaba ver la parte superior de su pecho?  
>Luffy levantó la vista y se encontró con la de su hermano, haciendo que este se sobresaltar ligeramente, y le sonrió con la característica sonrisa de los "D". Ace se sonrojó y desvió la mirada hacia la mermelada que estaba intentando untar en la tostada cuando Luffy alargó la mano y se la quitó<br>- ¡Eh!  
>- Gromf gromf gromf – cuando Luffy acabó de tragar – voy a ir al bar de Makino haber si Shanks ha vuelto ya.<br>- Esta bien pero no causes ningún alboroto – aconsejó Dadan.  
>"Otra vez ese Shanks" pensó disgustado Ace mientras cojia otra tostada. Luffy salió de la cocina y fue a su habitación a coger el preciado sombrero que Shanks le confió hace tiempo. De vuelta a la cocina pasó por delante del cuarto de su hermano mayor y se paró en seco, la puerta estaba entreabierta. Se acercó y la abrió del todo entrando sigilosamente, aunque sabía perfectamente que Ace no estaba allí, volvió a dejar la puerta como estaba pero un poco mas cerrada y se acerco a la cama y se tumbó en ella abrazándose a la almohada. Como le gustaba sentir el aroma de su hermano mayor…. que lo regañara por sus tonterías, que lo ayudara con los deberes, que le hablara, que lo mirara con esos ojos negros tan dulces…. como la primera vez….<br>**Flashback**  
>Luffy tenía cuatro años y caminaba (mas bien corria) detrás de su abuelo, el vicealmirante Garp.<br>- Vamos Luffy date prisa, no tenemos todo el día – este le extendió la mano a su nieto.  
>- ¡Ya voy abuelo! ¿Pero donde vamos?<br>- Vamos a ver a una amiga mío, se llama Dadan.  
>- ¿Dadan?<br>- Si, Dadan.  
>En esos momentos llegaron a la que sería la nueva casa de Luffy, una casita con tejas negras, paredes de madera pintada de blanco y un porche tambien de madrea. La casa estaba situada cerca de uno de los molinos tan característicos de Villa Fusha.<br>Al acercarse salió una mujer.  
>- ¡Hola Garp! ¿Vienes a ver al pequeño?<br>- Dadan… cuanto tiempo – dijo con la sonrisa de los D – si… vengo a verlo.  
>- Pues pasa, pasa – Garp iba a abrir la boca pero no pudo hablar – ¿Y este quien es?<br>Luffy se escondió detrás de las piernas de su abuelo  
>- Este….es mi nieto Luffy, vengo a dejártelo para que cuides de él mientras estoy en la marina. Anda Luffy vamos no seas tímido que tu no lo eres – dicho esto le dio un golpecito en la cabeza a Luffy para ponerse delante.<br>- ¡¿otro mocoso más? – Dadan se giró y gritó – ¡Ace! ¡Anda ven! ¡El abuelo Garp ha venido!  
>Se escucharon unos pasos y salió un niño un poco más grande que Luffy, de unos siete años. Tenia el pelo negro y ojos del mismo color, pecas en su cara redondeada, y dos tiritas adornándole la cara. Llevaba una camiseta de tirantes blanca y pantalones tejanos cortos por encima de las rodillas, donde había otra tirita.<br>- Ace, este es Luffy, a partir de ahora vivira con nosotros, pórtate bien con él, ¿vale?  
>El pequeño Ace miró a Luffy con ojos curiosos.<br>**Fin Flasback**  
>Luffy no olvidaría ese día, Ace lo fascinó, lo encantó, lo hechizo, y desde entonces no se separo de él: dormía con él, le seguía a todas partes, se bañaban juntos….<br>No fue hasta más tarde, cuando tenía diez años, (y Ace trece) cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorado de Ace, y sabía que este no le correspondía.  
>Estaba tan ensimismado pensando que no se dio cuenta de que la puerta se abría y que Ace asomaba la cabeza:<br>- ¿Luffy? ¿Que haces aquí?  
>El mencionado se sobresaltó y se levantó corriendo.<br>- Nada, no hacía nada – contestó sonrojado. Los dos se quedaron mirando.  
>- ¿No ibas a ver a Shanks?<br>- Si – se puso el sombrero de paja y salió de la habitación.  
>Al salir, pasó por el lado de Ace y, sin quererlo, sus brazos se rozaron sorprendiendo a los hermanos "D" y haciéndolos sonrojar. Luffy se paró.<br>- ¿Quieres venir?  
>- No – la respuesta sonó brusca – Lo siento… tengo cosas que hacer aquí….<br>Le fastidiaba tener que decirle que no, pero la idea de ver a su adorado hermano menor riendo y jugando con Shanks, ese hombre al que Luffy admiraba tanto, le provoco un agudo dolor en el pecho….  
>- Como siempre…- murmuró Luffy con cara triste – Bueno … pues nos vemos luego – y se fue corriendo para que Ace no pudiera ver su cara triste<br>Una vez se hubo ido Luffy, Ace entró en su habitación y se tiró en la cama. "¡Maldita sea! No me gusta que este con ese Shanks" . Se giró para quedar de medio lado mirando por la ventana cuando de repente le llegó esa olor a carne tan característica de Luffy, "Hmmm… huele a Luffy…Luffy….Un momento, ¿Qué estaba haciendo en mi cama?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** todos los personajes pertenecen a la serie One Piece de Eichiro Oda

* * *

><p>Amo a mi hermano Capitulo 2<p>

Luffy iba corriendo hacia el bar de Makino y le iba dando vueltas al mismo asunto (aunque parezca imposible, Luffy piensa en mi historia) "Que le debe pasar a Ace? Siempre me acompaña al pueblo, pero cada vez que le digo de ir a ver a Shanks me dice que tiene algo que hacer…. Jo! Que rabia!"

Se paró delante de la puerta y la abrió emocionado y con su típica sonrisa al escuchar un gran alboroto dentro:

- ¡Shanks!

Todo el mundo calló de golpe, y, en la barra, se giró el hombre pelirrojo, con barbita, tres cicatrices en el ojo izquierdo, camisa blanca, pantalones negros con botones dorados a los lados y sus chanclas:

- ¡Luffy! – exclamó lleno de júbilo- ¡Ven aquí pequeño!

El pequeño corrió hacía él y se le tiró a los brazos:

- ¡Cuanto me alegra que hayas vuelto Shanks!

- Veo que conservas el sombrero que te di, eh, pequeñajo.

- ¡Por supuesto Shanks! Es uno de mis tesroros… - claro que el otro tenía patas y el pelo negro...

- ¡Luffy! – corearon tres voces – ya no te acuerdas de nosotros ¡¿Eh?

Luffy se giró y pudo ver a sus otros camaradas: Ben Beckman, el hombre alto, moreno con coleta y que siempre fumaba un cigarrillo, Yassop, hombre de mediana estatura con el pelo rubio y rizado, labios gruesos y una banda en la frente con su nombre (el padre de Ussop vamos), y Lucky Rox, alto y redondo, en sentido literal de la palabra, muy redondo y con su inseparable trozo de carne.

- ¡Ben, Yassop, Lucky! ¡Que alegria me da veros!

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, los tenia ahí plantados abrazándolo y empezaron a hacerle perrerias como revolverle el pelo, estirarle de los mofletes… mientras Shanks se partia sentado en la barra.

- Parad ya chicos, le vas a hacer daño…- dijo la suave voz de Makino, la propietaria del bar.

- Pero Makino, ¡Si es de goma! ¡No podemos hacerle daño! – Shanks se incorpora y le agarra un moflete a Luffy y estira – ¿Ves? Ni se queja.

- Foo Fhanfs fuelfame fa… - Shanks le suelta y sigue riendo – ¡No soy ningún crío!

- Anda…anda…. Ven aquí conmigo y sientate…. Makino ¡Carne para mi amigo Luffy!

- ¡Caaaaaaaaaaarneeeeeeeee!

- Enseguida te lo preparo Luffy.

- ¿Ves como eres un crío? – Shanks se rie y Luffy le mira con los carrillos hinchados – jajajajaaj….y bueno…. – al ver que Ben, Yassop y Lucky los dejaban solos pregunta con cierta picardía – ¿Y como está tu hermano?

A Luffy se le iluminaron los ojos antes de responder:

- Esta estupendamente bien, y ¿sabes? El otro día aprendió a cocinar un plato que estaba para xupar-se los dedos y también lo acompañé a buscar trabajo, porque dice que quiere traer dinero a casa, y se compró un sombrero naranja, con dos caras, una sonriente y otra enfadada, porque decía que quería tener un sombrero como yo, y también…

- Oi, Liffy calmate… me estás mareando con tanta adoración y…. amor – dejó caer. Shakns sabía lo que sentía Luffy por Ace aunque este no se lo dijera- ¿Veo un sonrojo en tu cara? Jejejejej

- ¡No te burles de mi! – Luffy no podía evitar el adorable sonrojo que tenía y no le quedó más remedio que esperar a que Shanks acabara de partirse.

- Oi, Luffy…. Ojalá tu hermano compartiera tus sentimientos…

Este se sonrojó todavía mas ante esa idea y apartando la mirada de Shanks pensó "Ojala lo hiciera… ojalá…."

* * *

><p>Ace paseaba nervioso por la casa, buscando algo que hacer para que su mente dejara de pensar en Luffy y ese odioso Shanks. Cuando pasó al saloncito se encontró con Dadan al que ni siquiera pareció haber visto. Este al ver a Ace tan absorto le soltó:<p>

- Cada vez que ese tal Skanks viene te quedas en casa, y dejas que Luffy vaya solo, eso es raro en ti.

"¡Ya lo se, lo se! No hace falta que me lo recuerdes" pensó hace haciendo una mueca.

- ¿Sabes? – continuó Dadan limpiando la mesa – Luffy me comentó hace tiempo que él también encuentra extraño que ya no le acompañes a ver a Shakns, porque antes si que lo hacías. Dice que le pone triste…

Ace cerró los ojos, eso ponía triste a Luffy… y eso que le prometió que nunca haría que lo pasara mal de nuevo.

**Flashback**

Ace tenía diez años y Luffy siete. Estaban jugando en un campo cercano a la casa. Ace corría y saltaba riendo mientras Luffy se esforzaba por seguirle.

- ¡Vamos Luffy! ¡Vamos! ¡Haber quien llega primero!

- ¡Es-espera Ace!...Ace!

En vista de que no podia alcanzarle, se paró a coger aire y esperaba que Ace también se parara. Pero cuando miró, no vio a Ace por ningún lado.

- ¿Ace?...¡Ace!... ¿Dónde estas?...¡Ace! – unas lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas y empezó a sollozar – ¡Ace!... ¡Ace!

- ¡Mira Luffy he llegado primero! - Ace se dio la vuelta y no encontró a Luffy – ¿Luffy?

Siguió mirando alrededor por si su hermano le estaba gastando alguna broma, no sería la primera vez que se lo hubiese hecho. Al ver que no aparecia haciendo su adorable "buu" empezó a darle un ataque de pánico.

- ¡Luffy!... ¡Luffy! ¿Dónde estas?... ¡Luffy! – su voz se tiñó por el miedo y empieza a correr en dirección a la casa.

Su corazón latía desbocadamente, ¿Y si le había pasado algo a Luffy? ¿Y si se había hecho daño? ¿O se había perdido? Nunca se perdonaría si algo malo le pasaba, tenía que encontrarlo. No soportaba la idea que estuviera herido o de perderlo.

Entonces escuchó unos gritos y paró de golpe. Aguzó el oído para escucharlos y pudo distinguir su nombre mezclado en un llanto y reconoció la voz de Luffy de inmediato. Arrancó a correr hacia donde provenía la voz y encontró a Luffy de pie llamándolo a pleno pulmón, llorando y con los moquillos colgando.

- ¡Luffy! ¿Estas bien? ¿Te has hecho daño? – empieza a observar y a palpar el cuerpo de Luffy en busca de alguna herida – ¡Contéstame Luffy!

Entonces Luffy abre los ojos al reconocer la voz de su hermano, y al ver, borrosamente, que es él, lo abraza dejando a Ace de una pieza.

- N-no me d-dejes s-solo nun-ca m-mas…. ¿M-me oyes? N-nunca…..

El corazón de Ace empezó a latir fuertemente al notar a su hermano abrazado a él. Levantó los brazos y lo estrecho mas fuertemente, dejando que Luffy llorara sobre su hombro.

- No, Luffy. Jamás te voy a volver a dejar solo… jamás.- le juró, y también a si mismo.

**Fin Flasback**

Ace se quedó plantado en medio del salón, Dadan lo miraba de reojo, esperando alguna reacción por su parte. El mayor se sentía totalmente hundido, hacía tiempo que había roto esa promesa, desde el día que empezó a odiar a Shanks. Si…lo odiaba, no pudo evitarlo, siempre sonriéndole, revolviéndole el pelo, abrazándole, gastando bromas, cinchando a Luffy…. Todo a Luffy. ¿No podía dejarle de una vez?

Aunque en realidad sabía perfectamente lo que pasaba, Shanks actuaba y le hacía a Luffy todo lo que él no podía hacerle abiertamente y sin temor alguno, sobretodo los abrazos. Luffy no se daba cuenta, pero cuando Ace lo abrazaba, no lo hacía como se abraza a un hermano, no se le pone una mano en la cintura para atraerlo más hacia él, no le acaricia la cabeza entremezclando los dedos con su pelo.

Entonces cayó en la cuenta, por sus estupidos celos le había entregado a Shanks su adorable hermano, rompiendo la promesa que le hizo a Luffy, lo había decepcionado, había sido egoísta. Si quería a su hermano, tendría que aguantar cualquier cosa por él, aunque sea a Shanks, tragárselo todo y aguantar, por Luffy, porque lo amaba.

Dadan acabó de limpiar la mesa y se lo quedó mirando. Ace lo vió de reojo y le dijo mientras se iba hacia la puerta:

- Voy al bar de Makino

- ¡No la líes y ten cuidado! – le gritó para que le oyera.

- ¡Esta bien! – le gritó Ace mientras corría hacia el pueblo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, son de Eichiro Oda de One Piece

* * *

><p>Amo a mi hermano Capitulo 3<p>

En el bar de Makino, Luffy todavía seguia contándole a Shanks cosas sobre Ace. Una vez sacaban el tema de su hermano, Luffy no callaba ni debajo del agua.

- Oi Luffy… - interrumpió Shanks

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Sabes porque Ace no viene? Antes si que venía

- Pues no lo se, no me a dicho nada, pero siempre tiene algo que hacer cuando le digo que venga a verte – dijo con un puchero.

- ¿Sabes que pienso? – en vista de que Luffy no hablaba continuó – que tu hermano del alma está celoso.

- ¿Celoso porque?

- No se, me da esa impresión. – Shanks se apoyó en la mano "Joder, Luffy es un inocentón, con todo lo que me cuenta se piensa que no me he dado cuenta de lo que siente por Ace, y además, en sus palabras está claramente visible que Ace le corresponde…"

Luffy tenía el ceño fruncido, calibraba las posibilidades de lo que le había dicho Shanks, ¿Ace celoso? ¿de que? Que él supiera no tenía motivos para estar celoso de nadie…

Shanks suspiró "Este necesita un poco de ayuda"

- Oi, Luffy…. Te has dado cuenta como te trata tu hermano?

- ¿Eh? – Levantó la cabeza y se quedó mirando a Shanks – Como a su hermano

- Ugh…. – "idiota" - ¿en serio?

- Si

- Vale, entonces justifícame porque miró mal a la chica que te pegó el repaso de tu vida – eso se lo había explicado hoy Luffy.

- Mmmmm…. Porque no le gustó

- ¿Y porque no le gustó?

- No se…. Alo mejor la chica era fea.

- ¿Alo mejor? ¿No la viste?

- No. Estaba mirando a Ace – al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho agregó – e-estaba hablando con él – mentira.

- ¿Por qué crees que Ace no baja a verme?

- Porque esta ocupado

- Solo cuando estoy yo, ¿cierto?

- Mmmmmmm….si.

- ¿Y porque crees que es? – Shanks se iba acercando cada vez más a la cara de Luffy y lo miraba con ojos serios.

- Pues…..no se.

- Luffy…. – solo los separaban cinco centímetros - ¿no piensas que Ace esta celoso de mi?

- ¿De ti? ¿Por qué?

- Pues porque…

- ¡Hola!

Luffy y Shanks se giraron para ver quien había llegado. A Luffy le dio un brinco el corazón cuando vió a Ace entrando en el bar, y Shanks se quedó pasmado, pero una sonrisa le cruzó la cara.

- ¡Ace! ¡Ace has venido!

El pequeño se levantó y en dos zancadas cruzó el bar y se lanzó a los brazos de Ace. No cabía en si de felicidad, tenía a las dos personas que más le importaban con él, ya no pedía nada más.

Shanks los miró con sonrisa divertida, "esta puede ser una buena ocasión".

* * *

><p>Puf, siento que el capitulo sea tan corto... de verdad, perdonadme<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de este fic no me corresponden, son de Eichiro Oda de One Piece

* * *

><p>Amo a mi hermano Capitulo 4<p>

- Oi Ace – dijo Shanks levantándose – cuanto tiempo sin verte… has crecido mucho ¿eh pequeño?

Ace sintió una punzada de odio cuando le llamó "pequeño" , pero había decidido soportarlo, por Luffy. Por eso puso su mejor sonrisa (aunque fuera forzada), dejó a su hermano pequeño a regañadientes, y se acercó a Shanks ofreciéndole la mano:

- Shanks…. Si que hacía tiempo que no te veía – contestó estrechándosela.

- Me alegro de que hayas vuelto

Ace asintió con la cabeza y soltó inmediatamente la mano de Shanks. Luffy los miraba con una sonrisa en la cara "Shanks estaba tonto, todo lo que me ha dicho antes era una tontería, Ace estar celoso de Shanks? Shishishishi"

- Bueno Luffy, a lo que íbamos – Shanks volvió a sentarse en su taburete y le hizo señas para que se sentara encima de sus rodillas – déjale el asiento libre a tu hermano

- No hace f….- empezó Ace

- ¡Vale! – y se fue derechito a las piernas de Shanks

Ace frunció el entrecejo, pero cambió la expresión de seguida, no quería ni debía entristecer a Luffy. Se fue y se sentó donde había estado Luffy antes.

- ¿Quieres algo Ace?- preguntó Makino, que le había traído el plato de carne a Luffy.

- No, gracias…

- ¡Caaaarneeee!

- Jejejej Luffy nunca cambiarás – le soltó Shanks mientras le acariciaba el pelo a Luffy y echaba una mirada de reojo a Ace. Este no parecía molesto – siempre serás un crío – y lo estrechó entre sus brazos.

Ace intentaba dominarse y parecer inalterable, "Como te odio Shanks… no lo sabes bien…pero Luffy esta contento y eso es lo único que importa"

Pasaron un ratito hablando y riendo, aunque muchas de las risas de Ace eran forzadas, y… Shanks no paraba de hacerle tonterías a Luffy y este se dejaba, que si un pellizquito en la mejilla, que si ahora te acarició el pelo otra vez, ahora te cojo de la nariz, ahora te abrazo otra vez…..y otra…. y otra…. la paciencia de Ace estaba llegando a un límite, aunque él se esforzara por agrandar ese límite

- Jejeje oi Luffy eres una risa – Shanks tenía un ataque de risa y inclino la cabeza para adelante…

- Si que lo soy si, oye…- no pudo acabar la frase porque al girarse para mirar a Shanks a la cara, se encontró con sus labios.

Shanks se quedó de piedra, no era su intención besar a Luffy, había sido un maldito accidente, por eso se separó inmediatamente. Pero al ver la expresión de Ace supo que ese accidente había echo mella en él.

- Shishishi perdona Shanks – dijo Luffy sonrojándose un poco – no era mi intención.

"Aprovecha ahora que Ace esta mirando y dales la ayuda que necesitan" resonó una voz en la cabeza de Shanks. Entonces Shanks enredó sus dedos en el pelo de Luffy y le besó, le besó con ansia, con el fin de hacer saltar a Ace. Funcionó. Ace dio un salto y aporreó la barra de bar con el puño. Todos les miraban, el silenció reinó en el bar, Shanks soltó a Luffy y este se lo quedó mirando con cara de alucine..

- ¡Suéltalo maldito cabrón! – vociferó Ace

- ¿Te molestaste? – preguntó Shanks "Bien! Ya era hora de que saltara"

- ¡¿Que si me he molestado? ¡Eres un asqueroso! ¡Quítale las manos de encima a mi hermano! – chilló aporreando la barra otra vez.

- Ace…- empezó Luffy

- ¡Cállate!

- ¡Ace! ¡Ha sido un accidente! – chilló levantándose de las piernas de Shanks

- ¡Si! ¡¿Un accidente, por eso te enreda los dedos en el pelo no? ¡¿Te crees que soy imbecil?

Luffy se lo quedó mirando con la sorpresa en los ojos ya que el pobre no se enteraba del todo, Shanks no decía nada, se limitaba a observar con una media sonrisa en el rostro "Lo conseguí, vamos a ver que ocurre ahora…" y Ace estaba de pie mirando a Luffy con la rabia pintada en el rostro y los ojos humedecidos.

- Ha sido un accidente, Shanks no me ha querido besar...

- ¡Ya claro! – Ace no pudo más y las lágrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos – ¿Si seguro que te ha gustado y todo verdad? ¿Porque no le pides que te de otro?

- ¡Ace! – Luffy lo miraba con el dolor en los ojos – ¿Como puedes decirme eso? Yo no quiero a Shanks de esa manera….

- ¡Ya esta bien Luffy! ¡Siempre, siempre lo has estado adorando, hablando de él, esperándolo! ¿Acaso me lo vas a negar?

Luffy no podía negarle eso. Si, admiraba a Shanks con toda su alma y lo esperaba para estar juntos, pero no lo amaba. La única persona que amaba estaba frente a él gritándole y mirándolo con odio, eso le destrozaba el corazón.

- ¿Lo ves? No puedes negarlo…- al ver que Luffy solo le miraba, sus lágrimas salían a más velocidad.

- Ace… - Luffy se acercó a él al ver que estaba llorando con una mano extendida.

- ¡No me toques!

Le pegó un manotazo a la mano de Luffy, y salió corriendo del bar, dejando a un Luffy tembloroso y con lágrimas en los ojos. Todos estaban paralizados: Ben, Yassop, Lucky, Makino….Shanks se levantó y le puso una mano en el hombro.

- Luffy…

- Es un idiota…un idiota….si yo lo amo a él….. solo a él…. – dijo en un susurro que solo Shanks alcanzaba a oír.

- Luffy…. – Shanks hizo que Luffy le mirara – ve detrás de él.

- Lo perderé….no, ya lo he perdido…. – Luffy solo podía llorar.

- No, ve detrás de él, no le has perdido.

- Si…

- No – la voz de Shanks sonaba clara y dura - no le has perdido. Ve detrás de él.

Luffy se secó las lágrimas y asintió. Abrazó a Shanks y salió disparado detrás de Ace. Shanks le vió salir y esbozó una sonrisa.

- Eres un caso capitán… - le dijo Ben acercándose a él

- Admítelo, necesitaban ayuda a gritos.

- Pero te has pasado un poco, ¿no crees?

- No, no lo creo.


End file.
